Let's Play Frosted Christmas - Part 2
"Let’s Play Frosted Christmas – Part 2" is the 52nd episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 104th of the series overall. It is the second part of a two-part episode, and the second season finale. Synopsis After using Stumpy to distract the robot army, Kaeloo and Mr. Cat get to Olaf's igloo, only to be captured. Plot Kaeloo appears and gives the viewers a quick recap of the events of the previous episode. The story is then shown picking up where the last episode left off, with Kaeloo, Stumpy and Mr. Cat surrounded by Mini-Sergueis. Kaeloo panics and asks Mr. Cat what to do, but for once Mr. Cat doesn't have any ideas. Stumpy says he has an idea: in the movies, people always create a distraction. Mr. Cat whacks Stumpy away from them using a golf club, and the robots follow Stumpy as he flies through the air. Mr. Cat and Kaeloo then proceed to continue their journey to the igloo. The two of them reach the igloo, but there is a door, and Mr. Cat doesn't even have a cat flap in it. Mr. Cat blasts the door open with a bazooka and says "the auk hunt" is on. The Mini-Sergueis are attacking Stumpy and climbing onto him, and in order to get them off, he sticks his fingers in an electric socket, giving an electric shock to him and the robots. Meanwhile, Kaeloo and Mr. Cat, with the formerly clinging onto the latter, explore the igloo. They find Quack Quack, who is still inside Olaf's snow machine (from the previous episode). Olaf starts talking to them from a hiding place, but Mr. Cat just turns the lights on and finds him sitting next to them behind a box. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat chase Olaf, but the latter pulls out a freeze ray and freezes them with it. Stumpy finds out that the electricity has given him control over the robots, whonstat to follow him and mimic his evey move. He decided to use them as his own army to rescue his friends. Olaf, meanwhile, has put the frozen Kaeloo and Mr. Cat (who are still conscious and somehow able to talk) inside two giant glass containers, and decides to make them suffer... by singing a song. Kaeloo begs him to stop because he's an absolutely horrible singer. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo not to worry, because Stumpy may be able to save them with a little luck. Stumpy is struggling to climb up a hill because it's covered with snow and he keeps slipping. His robots also keep slipping because they're following him. Meanwhile, Kaeloo asks Olaf why he is doing this. He explains that it is for Olga, who is melting. He explains his backstory: he was born in the pack ice of Smileyland, living with the other emperor penguins. At that time, he used to not want to be an emperor penguin, wishing instead to be an "artist penguin", a "musician penguin" or a "sculptor penguin". Soon afterwards, he found Olga, who was at the time much larger than at present. He wanted to marry her, but the other penguins refused to accept this, leaving Olaf and Olga to drift on an iceberg in the middle of the ocean. Olga, and the iceberg they were floating on, continued to melt, and Olaf eventually reached the part of Smileyland where the other characters live and vowed to turn it into ice. Olaf realizes, much to his anger, that Kaeloo and Mr. Cat have fallen asleep out of boredom while listening to his story. Stumpy enters with the robots. Olaf assumes that they have captured him, but it turns out that the opposite is true. Stumpy tries to use a Ratman grappling hook to swing at the glass container Kaeloo is in, but instead crashes into the container without breaking it. He presses all the buttons on the control panel, freeing Quack Quack, Kaeloo and Mr. Cat. Quack Quack uses a hairdryer to warm up Kaeloo and Mr. Cat, while Stumpy threatens to press a large red button that Olaf begs him not to touch. Stumpy presses the button, which turns out to be the igloo's self-destruct button. Everyone panics, and Olaf opens the top of the igloo, using Serguei to fly out, but Quack Quack pulls a lever that causes the top of the igloo to close again. Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat escape theough the door, and Olaf falls onto the ground. The igloo then explodes. Olaf is sent flying and lands near the others. Kaeloo thanks him for "playing" with them. Olga melts, becoming a puddle on the ground. Olaf starts crying until Quack Quack uses his powers to freeze her again. Olaf thanks Quack Quack for saving her. The next day, it is Christmas, and everybody is opening their presents. Quack Quack has gotten a container of yogurt, Mr. Cat has received a new mallet, and Stumpy has received a sheep (much to his confusion, since that wasn’t what he wanted). Mr. Cat then hits Quack Quack with the mallet, indicating that things have returned to normal. Olaf shows up with a present: a song sung by him. Everybody covers their ears as Olaf sings his song, and Mr. Cat remarks that he is glad that every day isn't Christmas. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Olga * Olaf Supporting Characters * Serguei * Quack Quack * Mini-Serguei Minor Character * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * Kaeloo doesn't transform in this episode. * Olaf’s backstory is revealed in this episode. * This episode shows Olaf to be a terrible singer, a fact that was also shown in “Let’s Play Stumpy’s I.Q.” * Several parts of this episode are similar to "Let's Play Scaredy Cat", such as Kaeloo asking Mr. Cat what to do, and Stumpy thinking "Do something, Stumpy, do something!" when surrounded. * In "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", Mr. Cat claims to hate Christmas. His hatred of the holiday may have been caused by the events of this episode. Gallery Images (58).jpg Olga in her heyday.png Relationship goals.png C090C243-77C8-44FA-93CC-68801BC2F0EF.jpeg 3CC3F77D-2FDC-43FD-8CE3-770B6B63C961.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Winter-themed episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character